The Cold Ones
by lessthanthreeKurt
Summary: A crossover between Glee and Twilight. The Hudmmel brothers decide to visit their cousin Bella along with Uncle Charlie. However once they're there, they will find out that things are not always what they seem. Secrets are reveled as well as a big one from the own brothers.


_**The Cold Ones**_

**Hey so guess what yup I decided to do a crossover story. Haha and with Twilight can you imagine that but sooo it has Klaine. Anyway I had these idea for a long time now and I decided to make it true and so here you are! Glee nor Twilight belongs to me...:( But ohh well ENJOY XD**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bella turned to her window where the harsh rain from yesterday had left a small fog, she shivered as her room temperature was low. With a defeated sigh she stood from her bed and walked towards her bathroom were she had to make herself look presentable today. After all her cousin was coming home along with his step brother who she knew nothing about; only that he attended a different school than her cousin.

As she got ready she noticed that Charlie was walking around like crazy emptying stuff from two rooms and throwing them into the attic. "Oh god they come today how could I be so stupid" he murmured loudly to himself as he went to the kitchen and tried to fix some things up. Bella entered the kitchen looking awkwardly at Charlie "You forgot didn't you" she stated seeing Charlie's panicking state.

"Yes damn I seriously need to start writing things down I swear my sister calls me just last week and tells me that she's going to send my nephew here as well as a new one and I forget." He says hurriedly wiping off the table. Bella just smiles and continues looking at Charlie when the phone suddenly rings. She goes towards it and answers "Hello…"

"Hello yes I'm officer Dean and I was just calling to see if Charlie is there, it seems that there was an accident and he's needed at the station" said officer Dean. Bella took the phone and handed it to Charlie who looks confused until things were explained to him. He quickly looked at Bella and give out a agitated sigh.

"Uhg okay so as you know I need to get to the station but your cousins aren't here until another 30 minutes or so; if the bell rings open ok" he said putting on his coat and hat; and grabbing his car keys. Bella nodded to the instructions and followed Charlie to the door.

"I'm really sorry to leave now Bella but I promise to come back soon ok" said Charlie opening the door. "It's okay I understand I'll just tell them that you had work to do and will be arriving later so don't worry" she said giving him a weird glance. Charlie nodded and left the house.

Once inside her room Bella starts cleaning up again and dressing with more appealing clothes that Alice had given her. She also tried to fix her hair and she continued fixing the previous mess that Charlie had made while emptying and cleaning the two guest rooms. Soon time had passed and that's when she heard the bell. She nervously made her way towards the door and opened it; and there in front of her was a tall teenage boy "Finn?" she asked.

* * *

Kurt grumbles wrapping his cozy jacket around him; he's cold and mad. Why did his father had to send him away for a whole month on Summer vacation just to meet Carol's family and just when his dad knew that he had made an entire plan to spend more time with Blaine. Right now he was sitting next to Finn who was driving the car and smiling goofy to himself.

"Why are you in such a good mood, aren't you mad about not spending time with Rachel?" he asks trying to break the silence that they had.

"Well yea I am but I mean I'm going to see my cousin that I haven't seen in a long time and Uncle Charlie who's really cool" Finn answers smiling to himself once more. Kurt just sighs knowing that somehow his summer is already ruined.

Ever since being in Dalton many things had happened that changed Kurt's life drastically; he hadn't changed school because of Karofsky. Although he missed his old friends he also had new ones with whom he joked around now and Blaine. Blaine was everything for Kurt; he was sweet, charming, romantic and a gentleman. Over the past months that they had been dating they opened their doors to one another and told each other their most darkest and beloved secrets. Kurt just knew that he would be able to spend all of eternity with Blaine and never leave him.

Sensing Kurt's quietness Finn decided to brighten up the mood. He knew he would miss Rachel but they could text each other or call and besides he also missed his old family and he wanted Kurt to be part of it now. "Come on Kurt I'm sure you'll like it here and you won't even be thinking about Blaine" he said.

Kurt was about to respond with a snarky comment when the car came to a sudden stop in front of a house. He gave another sigh and prepared himself to meet Finn's uncle and cousin. 'God if this summer couldn't get any better' he thought slowly making his way out and gathering his suitcase.

Without realizing it, Finn had already made his way towards the front door and knocked it. Shortly the door opened and standing there was a slim brunet who looked startled at first to see him before speaking up "Finn?"

"Bella! Yea it's me I guess I grew a lot since we last saw each other huh, it's so good to see you though" he exclaimed giving Bella a hug who smiled and gave a tiny awkward laugh. "Haha more like out grew Finn, wow you're really tall know back then you were so much shorter than me" she said.

Kurt then slowly made his way towards Bella and stood next to her "Ehh hello I guess you already know but I'm Kurt you're knew cousin it may seem" he said extending his hand politely towards her.

Bella inwardly gasped to herself standing in front of her was one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen and that's saying a lot since she already met Edwards family. Kurt's skin was white like hers but it was porcelain and it looked beautiful, he had black tight skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest and brown long combat boots on. He looked as if he came out of a fashion magazine. Finally noticing that his hand was out Bella quickly took it and once again she noticed that his skin was really smooth.

"Bella…also nice to meet you Kurt…uh you both can come in with your stuff" she stuttered and Kurt gave her a confused stare before turning away and getting his stuff, Finn followed him. Both brothers were soon inside the house and looked around; the house was clean but not well decorated noticed Kurt.

"So if you don't mind me asking where is Charlie, I thought we were going to meet him here" Kurt asked turning to look at Bella who looked slightly uncomfortable with them. "He actually had work to do at the police station, they called him early in the morning so he should be here later, but we do have rooms for you both so you can come with me and I'll show you the rooms to pick from" she rambled making her way towards the staircase. Both Hudmmel brothers followed her.

Kurt was the first to pick his room not allowing Finn to make any comment "I'll take these one if you don't mind, I have to call Blaine so please don't disturb me for a few minutes" he said entering the room and closing the door.

"Diva" muttered Finn as he keeps walking on with Bella. "So who's Blaine?" she asks trying to break the silence.

"Ohh right Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend" he says standing in front of another empty room. "What? So Kurt's gay" asks Bella shocked; she knew that Kurt dressed quite fashionably and had great hygiene for a guy but it didn't crossed her mind that he was gay.

"Yea…you don't have a problem with that do you cuz Kurt's actually a really cool dude" asks Finn getting protective over his brother. He knew he was a big jerk to Kurt back then and also a homophobe but after all that Kurt and he went through things were different know and he really liked Kurt.

"Oh no I don't have a problem with it I was just a bit surprised that he was gay but I'm okay; anyway I'll leave you to put your stuff away so you can call me if you need anything." She says leaving Finn and heading towards her room. She's a bit surprised when she noticed that Edward is sitting on her bed.

"So your cousins are an interesting pair" says Edward grabbing Bella's hands and pulling her on top of him. "Yea I know Kurt's quite pretty though but I know nothing about him and Finn…he grew up since I last saw him" she says hugging Edward. Bella had told him yesterday that her cousins were coming over for a whole moth visit and Edward had said that he would like to meet them. She was a bit reluctant at first since she didn't know how Finn and Kurt would react to him but she decided to trust Edward.

Then Edward leans in and starts to kiss Bella. It's a peck at first but then it turns more passionate and soon Bella had strattled Edward leaning in more to kiss him. They are both so involved in the kiss that they don't hear the door open that is until they hear a shocked gasp.

"What the hell is going on here! Ohh so not cool man, this is a mental image that I may never get out of my head!" shouts Finn.

* * *

**Yea it's you know a process but I'm going there and yet there's so many things that you don't know about these story ohh also I gave a big hint in case none of you got it ;) fro the next chapters...**


End file.
